


Mrs. Montgomery

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds, Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest in Rosewood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Montgomery

Spencer watched the couple from her seat at the kitchen island, her chin in her hand. She didn't know why, but there was some reason why she couldn't look away from the brunette.

She was beautiful.

"Stop."

Spencer's head turned to see her friend glaring at her from behind her coffee mug. "What?"

Aria frowned. "Stop ogling her."

The genius teen shrugged, gesturing to the older woman in the kitchen. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, you're pretty too but you don't see me staring at your ass all day."

"I was not staring at her ass," Spencer growled quietly, her head turning back to the older woman when she heard her clear her throat.

Brushing one of her loose curls behind her ear, the rest of her ebony hair up in a bun, Emily grinned. "More coffee, girls?" She poured herself another cup before holding out the steaming pot to the teens in the kitchen.

Aria shook her head. "I'm good."

"Yeah, me too," Spencer smiled, watching the older woman wink at her before turning her back.

Slapping her friend, the small teen glared. "Stop it."

Shaking her head, Spencer looked back to the woman new to their town and held back her smile. She watched Aria's dad take her into his arms and kiss her cheek, and for a moment she felt a pang of jealousy hit her heart.

"Jealous now?"

"No," the teen spit out, her eyes wide when the adults turned back to look at her. "Hi," she smiled nervously.

Emily laughed at the look on the teenager's face and extracted herself from her fiancé's arms. "Everything ok Spencer?" she asked, taking the bagel from the toaster and spreading a thing layer of cream cheese on it. "Did you sleep ok in Aria's room last night?"

Spencer quickly nodded. "Yeah," she laughed. "I always do."

"I haven't gotten around to fixing the heat yet," the forty year old groused, taking a spoonful of jam and placing it on her plate. "If only Byron could pick up a tool."

The only male in the room raised his brow at the younger woman when she turned to look at him. "I know how to use tools," he laughed, "but you won't let me."

Aria made a face. "That's because when you tried to fix the plumbing last month, our entire upstairs was flooded."

Emily grinned around her bagel. "See? No one agrees with you."

The genius teen who sat at the kitchen island took a sip of her coffee as she watched her friend's father kiss the new woman in town and quickly wipe the cream cheese from the corner of his mouth.

"Who eats cream cheese and jelly, by the way?"

Spencer saw the playfully hurt look on the older woman's face and she quickly held up her hand. "I do," she smiled.

Emily turned back to the teenagers at the kitchen island and smiled.

The genius' friend grimaced as she flipped through her magazine. "Just bend her over the table, why don't you?"

Spencer was quick to elbow her friend in the side when Byron's fiancé looked over to them. "So where are you from again, Emily?" she asked, hiding her nervousness behind her smile.

"Virginia," she nodded, sucking the jelly off of her thumb. "Got injured in the FBI one too many times. Now I'm Chief of Police down at the Rosewood precinct and I'm definitely not as busy." Letting her fiancé wrap his arms around her waist and set his chin to her shoulder, she smiled warmly to the two teens. "I feel settled."

The teenager gave a gentle bite to her bottom lip as she watched the older woman tilt her head back and press a kiss to her fiancé's lips. "How did you and Mr. Montgomery meet again?"

Emily snorted, pulling away from the older man. "I arrested Aria."

The smaller of the two teens shrunk in her seat.

Spencer looked to her friend with wide eyes. "How did I not know this?"

"It's not important."

Emily gave a narrowed look to her soon to be stepdaughter and grunted. "She was arrested by me for public nudity," she said lightly, grinning to Spencer as she slid the toast to the two teens.

Spencer almost spit out her coffee. "What?"

"Ok," Aria intervened, sitting up and holding up a hand. "I was wearing a trench coat and it was raining, and it happened to slip off when the belt got caught in the bus station's door."

Spencer's brows knit together. "Why were you naked under your trench coat?"

Aria gave a stern look to her friend. "I was meeting Ezra, it wasn't supposed to rain and I wasn't prepared to be questioned by the authorities for it."

The brunette taking a sip of her coffee let her dark curls from her bun and shook them out. "Nice body," she complimented, laughing along with Spencer as her stepdaughter blushed and quickly picked her magazine back off the counter. "I'm jealous."

Byron quickly shook his head.

"Sorry," the Chief of Police smiled, laughing lightly as she turned and wrapped her arms around the older man's neck. "You have a nicer body."

Aria's jaw dropped. "You're comparing me to my dad."

Emily's head shook as she walked around the kitchen island. "I started something I can't finish properly," she murmured to herself, carrying her coffee mug as she jogged up the steps.

Turning her head to face her friend, the genius teen blushed. "She's really nice."

"Hands off the fiancé, Spencer."

Spencer's eyes grew wide at the command of the man of the house. "Yes sir," she said quietly, hearing her friend's laughter as Byron followed the brunette woman up the stairs.

"Nice one," Aria laughed.

Spencer reached over to the next seat and slapped her friend hard on her shoulder. "Shut up!"


End file.
